


Double Dipping

by SomethingWitty



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, It's always a transporter malfunction, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWitty/pseuds/SomethingWitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak transporter accident results in twice the number of Leonard McCoys the Enterprise is used to. </p><p>Jim definitely isn't letting this opportunity pass him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dipping

Jim sat at his desk in his quarters, hunched over the most recent diagnostic reports from Engineering and fiddling with the gyroscopic paperweight that Sulu had gifted him with that morning in celebration of his half-birthday. Though he was really attempting to give his full attention to the graphs depicting energy output trends from the warp core, his mind kept straying to his absent CMO.

Bones was currently down on Nelliam, the planet the Enterprise had been sent to after receiving a distress signal asking for aid due to a sickness that had erupted in its Capital city and surrounding villages. The first day had seen Jim and his core crew, along with multiple members of the medical staff, discussing the situation with the locals and determining the causative agent. After three days holed up the labs, McCoy, with some help from Spock, had proven triumphant in formulating and testing a vaccine for the sickness. After giving Jim a quick Happy-Half-Birthday peck on the lips that morning, Bones had rushed out the door of their shared quarters and was already muttering to himself about vaccine disbursement plans.

The Doctor had been on the Planet's surface for the majority of the day, having beamed down earlier to help disseminate the vaccine hypos and to provide medical support for the sickest of the patients. Jim's unease stemmed mainly from the reports of the ion storm nearby, making the beaming process difficult. For once, Jim was the one to express hesitancy to have his CMO step on the transporter pad, and McCoy was the one who was adamant that he go down to the surface and make sure the cure was available, ion storm be damned. Scotty, though, had said that while it was risky, it wasn't impossible, and people on Nelliam  _were_ in desperate need of medical services.  

Jim would be lying if he said he didn't admire that about Bones - that he placed his patients above himself - but it didn't change the fact that Jim's mind couldn't focus on anything while he was worried about whether or not Bones would be beamed back in a thousand pieces or if he'd even be able to beam back at all. Ion storms were not to be fucked with. Anyone who had been on the bridge at the time could still tell you in vivid detail about the time Chekov had been turned into a goldfish after a freak ion storm blasted the ship. Or that time Sulu spontaneously developed the ability to talk to inanimate objects - oh, the things the Captain's chair had witnessed. Or the other time - you know, whatever.  Ion storms sucked, Jim thought glumly to himself as he absentmindedly signed off on another diagnostic.  

A chime from the comm panel broke his tenuous attention to the reports.  

"Captain, Scott here."

The voice from his Chief Engineer was strained, and Jim felt his throat tighten as he choked out his reply, trying to hide the tension in his voice with levity.  

"Kirk here, how did the beam-up go? Is our Doctor in one piece?"  

"Ehh, I'm afraid there was a wee issue with transporting Doctor McCoy back from Nelliam, yeh may just want to come take a look for yourself -"

Jim gave up trying to be professional, already pulling on his boots and running full-speed out of his quarters.  

* * *

The doors swooshed open as Jim skidded into the transporter room, "How bad is it? Is he okay?!"  

Silence.  

Slightly bent over and catching his breath, Jim looked up from the ground when his question failed to be answered by anyone in the room. Jim stood straight up, eyes falling on the transporter pad and seeing what had shocked his crew into silence.  

Two pairs of hazel eyes and floppy brown hair. Two sets of broad shoulders and tapered waists. Two Boneses. Or was it 'Bonesii'? Jim may have let out a hysterical little laugh, causing both of the intact and unharmed Boneses to stare back at Jim with twin expressions of incredulity.  

The Bones on the left harumphed and griped, "My sentiments exactly."  

The Bones on the right shot a quizzical glance at his twin.  

Jim clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Alight, first things first. You two are fine? No one's hurt?" The two identical copies shook their heads. "Okay then, down to medbay you go for your post-exposure check. M'Benga's gonna shit himself." 

The withering stares that he got from both Boneses at his last remark should not have been as hot as they were. Jim cleared his throat and continued, in a very Captainly tone, "And you, Scotty, are gonna be on duty with me after I escort our Doctors to Medbay.  We need to figure out why this ion storm is making us suddenly sprout up extra CMO's all over the place. Can you let Spock know, too? I'm sure he'd find this _fascinating_." 

Now that he knew Bones was okay - just duplicated - Jim let his concern wash away and gave over to his amusement. He could have a lot of fun with multiple Boneses, he thought, following behind the two men as they walked to Medbay and watching the identical flexing of two very shapely McCoy asses. He could have a lot of fun, indeed.  

* * *

Later that evening, and with a clean bill of health from Dr. M'Benga, the Boneses were released to their quarters to catch some sleep. Neither of the Boneses had agreed to take a guest room or a cot in Medbay, even with the Captain's quarters only having room for two grown men to sleep comfortably. Despite the Southern cattiness and veiled insults the two Doctors were lobbing at each other, Jim was feeling better about the whole situation, having been assured that there was no 'evil twin' among them and they both really were just Bones.

He'd spent the intermediate hours with Spock and Scotty tossing theories around about the cause and solution for the situation. Cause - more than likely, beaming during an ion storm. Solution - unclear. It was too risky to put McCoy back on the transporter pad and try re-beaming in an attempt to reverse it, Jim nixed that one immediately. Spock had pointed out that perhaps it was best to simply wait it out, since McCoy himself was unhurt, no one else had been affected, and ion storm-related weirdness did tend to resolve itself. After all, Chekov had only been a goldfish for two hours when it happened to him.  

Jim was the one who got to break the news to the Boneses.  

"What do you mean there's no way to fix this, Jim? Aren't y'all certified geniuses? Well, Scotty's more of a mad scientist than anything else but I think you get my damn point. Do you know how fucking surreal it is to stare at a clone of yourself?!" One of the Boneses yelled at him.  

The other Bones prickled up, " _I'm_ not the clone, _you're_ the clone, you son of a bitch!" 

The first Bones whirled around, "I was here first!" 

Jim smacked a palm to his forehead and dragged it down both of his eyes, "Would you two shut up? You're both Leonard Mccoy. We've established this. No one is a clone of anyone. No one is an evil twin. No one is from an alternative universe. And You," Jim pointed to the man on the left in the T-shirt, "I'm calling you Bones. And you," He pointed to the man on the right in the tank top, "I'm calling you Len. Fair? Fair! I'm gonna go take a shower."  

Leaving two bitching Boneses behind him, he huffed a sigh and trudged to the bathroom.  

* * *

 

An actual water-based shower could do wonders for one's muscle tension, Jim mused to himself as he dried his wet hair and tossed the towel around his neck. Squaring his shoulders, he prepared himself to re-enter the bedroom to deal with the bickering Boneses and also possibly to have to clean up any stray body parts which may have been gnawed off. 

Imagine his surprise when he saw both Doctors waiting for him peacefully in dim lighting, no visible bloodshed or severed limbs anywhere to be found. Bones, still wearing the T-shirt, looked over to Len and then back to Jim, cleared his throat and said, "This isn't really how I - we - wanted your half-birthday to go, Jim."  

Jim snorted, "No kidding. But really, as long as you two are getting along, I can't complain. Who wouldn't love twice the McCoy action?" Jim punctuated his last statement with a suggestive eyebrow wriggle.  

Len must've taken that as his cue, slowly rising out of his chair and sauntering over to Jim. "You really mean that, kid? Think you can handle _twice_  'the action'?"

Len's hands settled on Jim's waist, pulling him flush against the other man's body and mouthing his lips hotly against Jim's neck, inhaling his shower-fresh scent, "'Cause I seem to recall a time just last week when I fucked you so good you passed out with me still inside you. So if you're really gonna try to say you can handle both of us, you're gonna have to prove it." 

Jim gasped in a very manly fashion as Len's hand slipped into his pajama pants and grabbed a handful of his growing cock. "Hey, I was really tired that day, Okay? But you know," Jim breathed out heavily, "I've never ran from a challenge."

Jim brought his lips to meet Len's, sucking at the older man's bottom lips and simultaneously rolling his hips into the warm hand kneading his balls and thickening shaft. He was so caught up in the man at his front that he was taken by surprise by a new pair of hands also pulling down the back of his pajamas to cup his bare ass cheeks. Jim leaned back against the solid chest behind him, letting his head fall back onto Bones' shoulder as he felt those hands slipping around the front to hold him by his hips and felt the large, hard cock slotting itself into his cleft and rubbing against him.  

Jim sighed happily, "You two seem to suddenly be getting along better. What the Hell happened? Not that I'm not -"

Len got to his knees and completely pulled off Jim's pajama pants, taking Jim's swollen glans into his hot, wet mouth. "Unghh! Not that I'm not grateful. But why -" Len's cheeks hollowed out as he applied a dizzying amount of suction. "Why the sudden change?" Jim finally gasped out.  

Len didn't answer, just kept alternatively sucking down Jim's cock and pulling off to lick at the head, tongue laving up the pre-ejaculate. Bones, behind him and mostly holding him up since his own legs were unsteady and shaking, spoke into his ear. 

"It's your half-birthday Jim, and I've been thinkin' about fucking your sweet ass all day, even before the shit-fest with the transporter. Just let us take care of you, you Pest." 

Len, at his feet, chose that moment to suck down half of his cock, and Jim's shaking knees gave up and he collapsed against Bones. Len pulled off with an obscene slurp and rose to his knees, smirking at Jim with swollen lops and ignoring the Captain's whining moan as the cold air hit his spit-slathered erect dick.  

Bones pulled him backwards towards the bed, settling them so that Jim was resting on top of Bones, back-to-front, thighs open wide and slung over Bones' legs, presenting himself for the other McCoy who was shuffling through the nightstand drawer for their lube. Len settled back down between Jim's legs, sucking hickeys into the insides of Jim's thighs as he circled Jim's hole with an oiled finger. Len quickly stripped off his tank top and shorts, face scrunching in discomfort as the elastic band grazed against his sensitive erection. Now completely naked (which was the best way for a McCoy to be, in Jim's opinion), Len resumed his previous activity, rubbing the warm oil into the puckered skin of Jim's outer ring of muscle, finally pushing in one finger deep to the knuckle. Jim groaned in appreciation, but also wanted more, as the lone finger pumped into him rhythmically. Len smirked up at him and crooked his finger against Jim's prostate as he pumped it deeper, eyes lighting up with lust as Jim arched underneath him and squeezed tight around the single digit. When Jim's body loosened up just a bit, he slid another oiled finger inside.  

Bones kept his grip around Jim's chest and hip, holding the man flush against him, fingers occasionally tweaking at Jim's reddening nipples. He watched in fascination at the sight of his own body double eagerly finger-fucking Jim, shoulder and forearm muscles rippling as he pumped and worked his fingers inside of the younger man. The lust on Len's face was obvious, eyes glued to the sight of the shaking Captain under him. But there was another expression Bones could see clear as day - love. Though Len's eyed were glazing over, they were roving Jim's body, as if trying to commit everything to memory, and though his hand was pumping harder and harder, his other hand was sliding up and down the back of Jim's thigh, soothing. Bones made eye contact with himself for just a moment, saw the raw expression of love, and then buried his face into the crook of Jim's shoulder, holding on tighter as he felt Jim's hips start to instinctively roll, thrusting himself down on what now must've been three fingers, judging from the way the blonde man whined and gasped with every sharp piston of Len's hand.  

Finally Len pulled out his fingers, reaching for the tube and slicking himself up with the oil.  

"I take it back. You _are_ the evil twin. Please, Bones, for fuck's sake, please please please -"  

Bones, the one behind him, lightly smacked his ass cheek, "I'm Bones. He's Len. You said so. Better know who's fucking you, kid." 

Jim groaned and writhed in Bones' arms, "I don't really care which Leonard McCoy wants to get in on this action right now, all I know is that I would really like to get this show on the road, before I get old and -" Jim suddenly went rigid in Bones' arms and let out a howl that would make a porn star proud as Len took advantage of Jim's distraction and split Jim open in one stroke.  

Jim wasn't very mouthy after that. Len gave a few more smooth thrusts, finally seating himself in Jim's pulsing clench down to the root, balls snugly pushing against the younger man's rim. Bones turned Jim's head, licking at plush lips and slipping his tongue inside, swallowing Jim's whines as Len began thrusting in and out of his hole in earnest. Len's hips moved in deep, punctuated jerks, never pulling out very far. Jim grunted in protest as Len stayed deep, filling him deliciously, but not giving his prostate any more attention than the long slide of Len's shaft against it. That was okay though, since Len wanted Jim to last. Himself, on the other hand, only lasted a few more minutes before he was thrusting hard into Jim, pushing him back against Bones behind him, and with several sharp rolls of his hips, emptied himself deep into the hot ass of the man underneath him.  

As he pulled out, he ignored Jim's griping about an unfinished job, and pulled Jim up. Settling the Captain onto all fours, the visible gaping of his hole almost turned Bones into mush as he pulled down his own pants and lined himself up against the wet opening, tsk'ing as he saw Len's cum dribbling out of the loose ring of muscle. Swiping it up with his fingers, he slathered the head of his cock with it, and held Jim's opening even wider with his thumbs as he smoothly slid himself inside. He was met with only marginal resistance as Jim's body clamped down on the intrusion as the wide head pistoned through Jim's quivering internal ring. He took it slow, in incremental thrusts, pumping ever deeper. Jim, though, got impatient and took matters into his own hands, and reared back on his knees, swallowing down the entire length of Bones' cock hungrily. Jim fucked himself on the thick shaft in a frenzy, so clearly on the edge that Bones just held steady through it as Jim's groans became higher in pitch. Bones looked down and noticed Len sliding his fist up and down Jim's shaft. Finally he felt Jim's body tighten around him to an almost painful degree, yelping as he tilted his hips to thrust against the prostate with every pump.

Jim's whole body became damn-near limp as Jim came all over Len's hand, which made it easier for Bones to pull himself and Jim up onto their knees without ever leaving his spasming channel. He held the younger man flush against him as he fucked deep, thrusting up into the loose body and letting gravity pull Jim back down onto him. He bit love bites into Jim's shoulder muscles as he rutted into him like an animal. He pulled Jim roughly down onto the root of his cock, balls giving a audible slap, and he reveled in the sharp gasp that escaped the over-stimulated blonde as Bones shot his seed deeply into him. 

Gently he pulled himself out, helping a boneless (Ha!) Jim to lay on the bed, legs and arms sprawled out.  He took a towel off the nightstand and gently cleaned Jim's cum-streaked stomach, hiking up one of Jim's legs to wipe away the oily semen dribbling out of him and coating his perineum and inner thighs.  

The blond man smiled lazily up at him and slurred out, "I bet I could take you both."  

Bones froze. On the one hand, Jim was basically a fucked-out ragdoll at this point. On the other hand, Bones would be lying if he said he'd never thought about how good Jim would look stretched out by two cocks. He was just too possessive to ever let anyone else get near the younger man to try it. But if the other person in question was himself, a perfect copy, and Jim was asking for it....

Len, apparently, had already made his decision and was in the process of tossing one of Jim's legs over his shoulder. The throbbing red erection between Len's legs had probably helped expedite the decision-making process. Len's fingers penetrated the well-used hole yet again and Jim tensed for a moment, no doubt sore from two rough couplings. 

Len looked up Jim, brown hair falling into his eyes, "You sure, Darlin'?" 

Jim's pink tongue peeked out to lick his own lips, considering. "Yeah, I'm sure. Hey, there's some lube in a blue bottle in the drawer, it's supposed to be for marathon sex sessions. Got it from an Orion. It helps when you're, uhh, going to be occupied for a while....and repeatedly."  

Bones fished it out of the drawer and looked at the bottle with scrutiny. "I don't remember testing this for allergic reactions or side-effects, Jim."  

Jim rolled his eyes, "Don't be a boner-killer, Bones. I've used it before. How else do you guys think I got the Titanic to fit last month?" 

Both McCoys blushed simultaneously, remembering Jim bringing back a monstrous dildo from Risa and letting the older man fuck him with it, assuring the Doctor, "It'll fit, it'll fit."  

So, relaxing-and-numbing lube courtesy of an Orion did make perfect sense, given the situation.  

Jim leered at him from the bed and suggestively rolled his hips. 

Well, that settled that debate.  

Bones joined Len between Jim's spread legs, dripping the viscous blue liquid onto his fingers and painting the younger man's swollen, loose hole with it, eyes drinking in the beautiful contrast of the blue lube against Jim's beet-red pucker. Jim squirmed at first against the added pressure again his sore ass, but within seconds relaxed and sighed happily. Len pushed three lubricated fingers into Jim, testing the waters and finding the younger man still relatively tight. He shot a look to his left at Bones, who also pushed two of his own slick fingers in, both watching in lustful delight as Jim writhed and moaned at the intrusion. When Jim's body loosened up a little more, Bones slotted in two more fingers, his hand inside Jim to the knuckles, thumb rubbing against Jim's perineum.  Len looked back and forth between Jim's hooded eyes watching the two men with their fingers inside of him, to Len's own hand with two fingers inside massaging Jim's ring to encourage the muscles to relax.

With a hand on Jim's re-awakening dick, Len managed to distract him enough to fit all four fingers inside. He was transfixed by the sight of Jim's hole stretched taut around his own hand and the other McCoy's hand, both of their thumbs outside, rubbing at the rim.  Len looked to his left and nodded at the other man, both of them pulling their respective hands out of Jim's sticky body. Ignoring the disappointed whining of the younger man, Bones grabbed ahold of Jim gently by the waist and pulled him chest-to-chest on top of himself, kissing pink lips. Bones looked over Jim's shoulder to see Len carefully positioning Jim's bottom, grabbing ahold of both his and Bones' dicks. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his sensitive cock rubbing against his double's, everything slick and warm. He felt himself be lined up with Jim's pulsating hole.  

"You ready, darlin'?" Len asked from his kneeling perch above them.  

"I was born ready." Jim garbled out. Bones rolled eyes but still planted a kiss at Jim's temple, as Len first pushed his own cock into the well-prepared hole, followed shortly by Bones' dick pumped inside, too. He saw Jim's eyes fly open at the sudden and unprecedented amount of cock filling him, and then nearly roll back into his head as he clung to Bones like a spider-monkey. His head dropped against Bones' shoulder as he gave himself over completely to the two men. Bones' thrusts came counterpoint to Len's and Jim's nails were digging into Bones' shoulders where he had anchored himself. The thrusts become deeper and harder, both men occasionally losing tempo and thrusting deep and thick into the younger man sandwiched between them at the same time. Jim's face was buried in Bones' neck, gasping breaths and near-sobs coming from him as he was filled and fucked beyond anything he'd ever taken before. Despite the wet tears Bones could feel against his neck, he was reassured by Jim's broken gasping, "So good, so fuckin' good. Holy shit. Fuck!"  

"Knew you could take it, Jim. It's like you're born for this." Bones surprised himself by joining in the dirty talk, "Born to take my cock. Gonna fill you up so good -"  

None of the three men lasted long. Len came first, pulling himself out just as he was about to come, pumping his cock a few times with his fist and blowing his load onto Jim's abused pucker, which was still being actively fucked by Bones. The white streaks painted Jim's ass and thighs. Jim came next, so exhausted he barely rutted against Bones, just fell limply onto the other man's chest as his wrecked hole barely even fluttered around Bones' cock as Jim's seed spilled out between them.  A handful more thrusts into the loose body above him and Bones reached his completion, cock bursting with ejaculate one more time into the pliant body of his lover.  

He pulled out as gently as possible, letting Jim flop down onto the bed, face-first and frankly obscene. Len grabbed a fresh towel and cleaned them up, handing the towel to Bones and maneuvering Jim so that he rested on his own towel to catch the mess that would undoubtedly leak out of him overnight. Chucking the soiled towel at the hamper, Bones settled himself on to the bed behind Jim, pulling the exhausted man close against his chest. Len also laid down at Jim's front, and rested a hand on pale bruised hips, kissing Jim's red eyelids.

"Happy half-birthday to me." Jim sing-songed with his eyes closed as he threw a hand around Len's waist and at the same time burrowed closer back against Bones' warm body. 

* * *

 

The simulated sunrise came early, and Bones woke up to his head on Jim's chest, listening to the steady _tha-thump, tha-thump_ in contentment for several minutes before he awoke enough to notice the absence of any other movement in the room. Lifting his head, he realized that he and Jim were alone in the bed, Len's night clothes in a pile on the floor. The bathroom door panel read 'unoccupied' and there was no note left behind.  

His shifting alerted Jim, always the light sleeper, who sat up with mussed hair and rubbed his fists into his eyes like a child, and okay, maybe Bones' heart melted a little at the sight.  

"You okay, nothing hurt? Wasn't too much for you last night, was it?" With the lust-haze gone, Bones found his Doctorly instincts returning.  

Jim smiled crookedly at him, "I am fan-fucking-tastic, Bones. I mean, I probably won't be able to sit right today, and you're definitely not topping for a few days, but - worth it. So worth it." 

Bones rolled his eyes and smirked, looking again at their empty quarters.  

"Looks like we're alone now," He mused.    

"This ship wasn't big enough for the both of yeh." Jim drawled out slowly in a truly heinous imitation of a Georgian accent, grin on his face.  

Bones knew where this was going, "Jim....don't...."  

Jim cackled, "But apparently my ass was!" before giggling like the fucking ingrate he was.  

Bones dropped his head onto the pillow and started the daily ritual of questioning his life choices.  Jim draped his arms around Bones' shoulders before licking at his neck sweetly and saying, "No, but really Bones, that was a great birthday present.  Thanks for indulging me."  

Bones scoffed. "It's not like it was a huge chore, kid. Besides, that wasn't really your birthday present."  

He pulled out of Jim arms to step over to his dresser, where underneath his socks and folded underwear there was a box. Holding it in one nervous hand, he went back to the bed where Jim was waiting and settled down beside him. Jim's eyes locked on the distinctive box-shapedness of the present and his jaw went slack.  

"Bones." 

The older man opened the box, revealing a platinum ring with a stripe in the middle of blue molten material, swirling in tiny circles like a gaseous planet. Bones took the ring out, as if testing the weight of it in his palm, before taking his other hand and grasping Jim's. 

"Bones, is this - does this mean -"  

"It means whatever you want, kid. Whatever you want us to be, _me_ to be, you've got it."  

Jim let Bones slip the ring onto his finger, the blue of his eyes so much more intense than any ring could be.  

"And what if I wanted forever, Bones? For good? I'm talking playing for keepsies, here."  Jim asked tentatively, unsure. Bones tightened his grip on Jim's hand. Despite years of this thing between he and Jim, he hated that it was still a foreign concept in Jim's genius brain that someone would want him for life.  

Bones would gladly spend the rest of his years proving it to Jim.  

He brought up Jim's ringed hand to his lips and kissed the pale knuckles and gave Jim a rare smile as he said, "Just _try_  and get rid of me."  

 


End file.
